Trucks for transporting cargo are well known and are widely used in business and for recreation. Some truck owners customize the pickup truck box to provide convenient interface points for tie downs that are used to secure tools, motorcycles, recreation vehicles, containers, or other cargo. Some pickup truck owners may drill holes in the pickup truck box or use existing holes or other structural features such as edge flanges or the top end of the bed wall to provide interface points for accessories. Drilling holes in a pickup truck box may increase the extent of corrosion, disrupt the integrity, and reduce the strength of the structure. Using existing structural features to secure objects to a pickup truck box may not meet all of a user's needs and requirements.